a greater perhaps
by renskedeboer
Summary: Alska is still alive and they go on a road trip together in the summer.


A Greater Perhaps

'Hey Mum' I said when she picked up the phone. 'Miles? Is something wrong?' She was worried because I called on a Saturday instead of the usual Sunday. 'No Mum, I'm fine.' I said. 'But I have to ask you something.' 'Uhm OK.' She answered. I could hear she still wasn't convinced everything was alright. 'Can I go on a road trip to New York this summer?' I asked. It was really important she would say yes, the others already had permission to go. 'Miles, I don't know...' I cut her off. 'We have been planning this for a long time now, nothing could go wrong. We can learn a lot about the country and culture and stuff and it's fun after our finals...' 'But Miles, I thought we were going to the coast this summer together. We haven't seen you in so long and your dad and I really miss you.' Mum sounded disappointed and I felt a little guilty, I indeed hadn't seen them in a long time. 'I know, and I really miss you guys too, but this would be so awesome and it's so nice to finally have friends...' I knew this would persuade her. She was really happy for me I finally found some friends here. 'And when we're back, I could still come to the coast with you.' I added. 'With who are you going?' She asked. 'With the Colo- I mean Chip, Takumi, Alaska and Lara. We can go in Takumi's SUV.' I answered. I could hear in her voice I won. 'I guess you can go then...' She said. 'But only if you promise to keep up with us and to come to the coast with us directly when you come back.' I promised it quickly and went to seek the Colonel and Alaska to tell them the good news.

'PUDGEEEEEEE' I was laying in bed reading a biography my dad had sent me, when I heard Alaska scream. As I walked to the door I could hear her running across the dorm circle. 'I need you to come with me to Coosa Liquors. We need to have booze and cigarettes for our trip!' 'And why do you need me?' I asked her. 'All the others are studying for the finals, and I need someone to help me, so I decided you could come.' I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, I hoped I was the first one she had asked. 'What if I'm also studying?' I asked her, knowing she wouldn't believe me. 'You were not, and if you were it can wait. Let's go!' And so we drove off campus, heading to Coosa Liquors. As we were driving I imagined we were already on road trip, heading to New York. While I watched the trees flash past the car window, I remembered Alaska never said she had permission from her dad to go on the trip. I was sure that if she had asked, she would tell us, just as the rest of us had done. When I asked her about it, she just said 'He doesn't care. He is probably happy to have me away longer.' I wanted to ask further, but she gave me a look that said I should shut up, so I did. Alaska never wanted to talk about her father, the only thing I knew is her father still blames Alaska for her mother's death.

When we arrived at Choosa Liquors, Alaska went alone inside. ('They never believe you are old enough, Pudge.')She came out with a few plastic bags, filled with cartons of cigarettes and bottles Strawberry Hill. On the way back in the car we didn't speak much, both in our own thoughts. 314

On the last day of finals, the day before our road trip would start, we only had one exam from history and was the deadline for our final paper from world religion. From the moment I woke up, I was filled with excitement for the next day. When I walked to the bathroom to shower, the Colonel walked in. 'Maureen made bufriedos for breakfast.' He said, smiling. 'She must have thought we could use a little more energy to come trough our last day.' 'Well, I agree!' My stomach began to ache by the thought of the deep-fried bean burrito. Although it might be worlds most unhealthy breakfast, I still wanted to get to the cafeteria fast to eat one. I would miss them over the summer, I thought. Maybe we could take some with us on our road trip...

On the day of the road trip, I woke up early by the sound of the Colonel packing his stuff. 'You're early.' I said, looking at my alarm clock. 'Also good morning.' The Colonel said, while he pulled off the tape letters that spelle from his trunk. I jumped out of bed and looked around me, the dorm room was already almost empty. The Colonel must have been packing for at least half an hour. The room reminded me of the beginning of the school year, when I first entered the room I would live in for the next year, not knowing what would happen. I was searching for a Great Perhaps, as in the last words of François Rabelais. I didn't know if I would find it then, whatever it might be, but I knew I found it now. And in the next few weeks, I might find a even Greater Perhaps in New York.


End file.
